


requiem

by vallhalla



Series: The Fabulous Life and Times of Dallon Weekes [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i needed to give you guys that sweet sweet Content, i wrote this in about... 20 minutes, lower case intentional, subway stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallhalla/pseuds/vallhalla
Summary: one door closes. another one slams shut.





	requiem

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! sorry i've been gone. this is basically an "i'm not dead" drabble. i have a (very elaborate) brallon road trip AU on the way! so expect that sometime within the next, oh i don't know, few years.
> 
> special thanks:
> 
> aidan and ellie, who will ever read this
> 
> kasey, the most patient girlfriend in the world
> 
> sarah, holly, cj, esmee, and yuumi, sorry i'm a die hard ryan stan

the subway station is almost completely quiet, our feet cutting through the silence like hot knives through butter.

we move down the steps with our hands linked, the palms pressing together like two puzzle pieces. brendon is humming a piece i remember him playing during the service, something with resounding low notes that echoed through the church like ghosts.

ghosts and spirits.

as we step off the last step, brendon releases my hand and moves forward to push through the barrier, and i follow. he hasn't stopped humming, and it aches in my chest. i should ask him to stop, but i don't. maybe he can replace the memories with better ones, anyway.

we stand near the track, brendon looking on his phone. my phone ran out of power a while ago, busy making calls back to chicago, or to family in salt lake city. to brendon, as i hid in one of the stalls of the church bathroom. it doesn't matter anyway, i tell myself, and watch as brendon studies the page he has pulled up.

he tells me the train should be here at 2:42 and loops his arm into mine. i just nod solemnly and he doesn't bother saying much else. i feel a little bad, but he leans his head onto my shoulder and closes his eyes, so i don't say anything.

at 2:50 the train arrives and we board in silence.

i sit, but brendon stands, holding onto the bar and moving around it pensively. he ran out of his adhd medication two days ago and because we’re not in chicago to refill, has been unable to sit still since.

the train lurches forward and he stumbles over his feet slightly, and my mouth twitches into an almost smile. he learns his lesson, though, and plops down next to me, his arms finding my arm again. he leans his head down and i press my nose into his hair, breathing in and closing my eyes. i feel at peace for the first time in three weeks.

brendon whispers into my button up that the woman a few rows down is staring at us, and he seems unable to hide his giggles. i just huff into his hair.

the universe does funny things, sometimes. a piece of my heart and brain and soul is gone. but now, there’s just more room for brendon to work his way into. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr : tenlittle-cockbites


End file.
